Mr Brightside
by SmellyCat2004
Summary: This is a song-fic from the Killers. About a struggling time for Ross, as he sees Rachel with another man. Not for J&R fans, but definatly R&R. Review and tell if you like the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Brightside- Song-Fiction

Disclaimer- I do not own the television show Friends, it belongs to the creators Bright, Kauffman, and Crane

This story is set in the beginning of Season Nine, after the episode where Ross discovers Joey and Rachel making-out in their apartment

(It's almost midnight, and Ross is having trouble sleeping)

_Joey and… Rachel? No, I must be kidding myself. This can't be happening! Rachel? The woman who I loved for almost 12 years? The woman who had my baby? The one woman I can't stop thinking about? Rachel?_

_I mean, I thought that it could never happen. Rachel would never return his feelings… but, in some ironic way, she did. I can't sleep, I can't eat… it feels like my world is slowly closing in. No one can stop this but her. _

_Should I be mad at Joey? Sometimes I feel like that's the only reasonable answer… but, then again, he has been my friend for nine years. He's been there for me through everything. Yet, somehow, I can't stop the anger that seems to burn inside me._

_And Rachel… what could possibly be going through her mind right now? Does she truly feel the same way about him, the same passion… the same love? And who knows, they might end up getting married, then having children… oh, god. This is just horrible. _

Ross continued to turn throughout the night. His stomach was doubled-up in knots, as his mind wandered. Somehow, he was going to have to overcome the drastic situation he had been pulled into.

Monica had been trying to council him, but nothing seemed to work. No matter how hard he tried to run from it, the same thought came back, haunting him: He loved Rachel. And he always would.

That's when he came to the conclusion: He had to get over her, no matter how hard it might be. No matter how many nights he worried, he regretted… he cried.

_But she's touching his chest_

_Now, he takes off her dress_

_Now, let me go_

_I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

(At Joey and Rachel's apartment)

"You're, you're so beautiful…" Joey murmured, staring at Rachel.

She chuckled, "Thanks, sweetie." She gently touched his shoulder, "But, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Joey choked, "Please tell me this isn't about… (whispers) us. I'm sorry, but I really can't go through a rejection again, I mean, I love…"

"Joey, honey… I just don't understand what we're doing here," Rachel interrupted.

"What, what do you mean?"

"Do you really see a future here? Can you picture us getting married, or having a family?"

"I'd love to have a family!" Joey exclaimed.

"No, no. Sweetie, calm down. I mean, can you see us years from now, still together?" She asked, slowly.

He paused for a minute, than spoke, "Sometimes… no. (Quickly) But most of the time, yes!'

Once again, she laughed, "I'm sorry, Joey. I just… I just, I feel like my heart belongs somewhere else. You know…" She trailed off.

Joey sighed, "I know that you and Ross fit together like… you know, a puzzle or whatever. But, if you could just… Oh yea, and you have a child together. But, if you could just… And you dated, but, if you could just…"

"Give you another chance?" Rachel finished.

He nodded and then gently kissed her on the lips. She tried to enjoy it, but far off his name kept pounding in her head: Ross.


	2. Chapter 2

(To start off, I'd like to answer one of the review questions… no, Ross is not with Charlie; in my story, he did date her for a while, but did not carry out a long term relationship)

The morning sun rose in the eastern sky of New York, streaming inside the window of Rachel's room. The rays stunned her heavily closed eyelids, causing them to pop open. Her head pounded, sending jolts of pain throughout her body. She couldn't seem to remember anything? The room even seemed unfamiliar. What had happened last night? She glanced over at her nightstand, where she saw a few empty beer bottles, and knew the answer.

She yawned softly, trying not to wake her sleeping partner. Without looking at him, she smiled happily. This was where she wanted to be. Right here, lying beside him, hearing the rhythmic beating of his heart, and watching his chest rise slowly. They were meant to be together.

Sometimes she recalled the day that their daughter came into the world. How cute her face was… a perfect combination of both of them. It truly was a miracle.

She restlessly turned over, hoping that his chocolate eyes were finally open… his tiny mouth curled into a smile. Rolling onto her side, she came face-to-face with her lover, her rock, her soul mate, her… Joey?

"Hey, Mon," Ross groaned, as he entered the apartment.

Immediately, she asked, "Sleep any last night?"

"Not a bit," he truthfully replied.

She slammed down her dishrag impatiently, turning to face him, "Okay, that's it! I'm calling a doctor, a physiatrist… anyone who can get you back to normal."

Ross sighed, "Monica, I'm fine, really. It's just gonna take some time, that's all. I mean, this is harder than the night we broke up…"

A single tear soaked her cheek, as she pitied her brother. He was such a wonderful man, a great father… and always the best friend, there for you every day. It hurt her to see him struggle through this tough time, and she somehow wished that she could help. But there was nothing she could do, except stand by and watch his life unravel.

"Ross," Chandler nodded, as he exited the bedroom and found a seat at the table. "Come on; sit down and have a cup a' coffee."

"Nah, I'm thinking about going down the college and re-organizing my desk."

Monica replied, "Sweetie, the last time you said that was when you broke-up with Charlie. Please don't do this to yourself again."

"Yeah, man. Don't stress over this whole 'Joey Rachel' thing. Honestly, do really see a future for them?"

Ross pondered the question, and then answered, "Honestly… no. But apparently they don't feel the same."

Monica whispered, "Sweetie, who knows what they could possibly be thinking right now…"

_I can't believe I just let that happen last night,_ Rachel thought,as she remembered Joey making love to her. She dragged herself into the kitchen, and poured a cup of freshly-brewed coffee.

_How could I just let him off the hook like that? This relationship really **is **going nowhere, and I just gave-up and pretended like there's a chance? Honestly, what is wrong with me? I've got to stop this now… somehow._

Joey appeared out of his room. He walked over to her, and cupped her face with his hands, passionately kissing her. Well, passionate for _him_, at least. Rachel pulled away slowly.

"Sleep well last night?" he asked.

She turned away, and murmured, "Yea, fine."

"Okay," said Joey, obviously not catching the dull tone to her voice. "Well, I'm gonna grab some toast, and then how 'bout we run over to Monica and Chandler's? I wanted to try some of her lasagna anyway…"

Rachel nodded in reply, and headed for the bathroom.

The pair stepped inside Monica's apartment, and found her still preoccupied with the dishes.

"Hey, Mon; what's cooking'?" Joey asked casually.

She shook her head, "Go see for yourself."

They watched as she stormed into her bedroom, lightly slamming the door behind her.

"What died and crawled up her ass?" Joey asked.

"Ugh," Rachel sighed, as she strode towards the couch and collapsed. She just couldn't handle this anymore.

"Rach, I know what you're thinking," Joey muttered, sadly.

"Honey, I just don't know how long I can take this. My, my heart's being torn apart. And I think someone else's is too."

"I know you said that you'd give me another chance, and I also know that I probably blew it, but… just tell me if you feel _anything _when I do this," Joey pleaded.

He grabbed her and pressed her against the back of the couch. Running his fingers through her hair, he moved his tongue in and out in a relaxing motion. However, at the same time, the door opened, revealing the same shocked face it had just over a day ago.

_And I just can't look, it's killing me_

_And taking control_

Ross's face turned a ghostly white, while his stomach doubled over with agony. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. If only he could see the real face behind the kiss. Her eyes weren't aglow with fascination, but scared at the thought of an unwanted destiny. At that moment, he realized that that wouldn't be the last time he would have to face reality. It was time to do the only thing that could rid him of that putrid memory… leave.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

_Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay_

_Destiny is calling me_

_Open up my eager eyes_

_'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_


End file.
